The Fire Of Love
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: An old enemy of Celestia has returned but everyone cant stop him expect one that will steal his heart. Contains anthro's plus shipping. Sequel The Element of Freedom.
1. He's back

An old statue was standing at the middle of Canterlot gardens. The statue was one of a man wearing royal amour. The look the man gave was one of a monster and then the statue started to crack. "Revenge will be mine" said a chilling voice.

 _ **Canterlot Palace Celestia's Room**_

Celestia was in her room finishing off some paperwork in till they went up in flames "AHHH" Celestia screamed and then came a voice that she hadn't heard for eons "Ah Celestia it so nice to meet you again" said an chilling voice. "You how did you break free" demanded Celestia. "Oh Celestia haven't you forgotten that I know you" said the voice "Any way I got to go and it looks like winter end early" said the voice. Celestia graded a scroll and quill and began to write.

Dear Twilight Sparkle You and your friends must come to Canterlot at once. Princess Celestia

Celestia putted down the quill and used her magic to send the letter.

 _ **Twilight's House**_

Twilight was reading a book but was interrupted when spike came in "Twilight I got a letter for you from the princess" spike said to Twilight. Spike gave her the letter and she began to read. "Spike it seems that we're needed at Canterlot. So Twilight gathered her friends and told them that their needed at Canterlot.


	2. Let the game begin

_**Canterlot Palace**_

Twilight and her friends had arrived at the palace and found that Celestia was waiting for them. "Thank you for coming my little ponies" Celestia had said. "What's wrong Princess" Twilight asked "It seems an old foe of mine has returned and he plans to destroy the world" Celestia said "But how are we going to defeat him the elements are gone" Twilight said in a worried tone "We have to beat him at his own game" Celestia said. "And what type of game is that" Rainbow asked the Princess "It changes all the time" the princess replied. "Looks like you made some more friends Celestia" said a voice "Come out and show yourself you monster" Celestia said. "I thought we're **best friends** Celestia" said the voice again "I was never your friend" Celestia shouted "Any way let the games begin" the voice began.


	3. A Flashback

The mane six and Celestia had been teleported to PonyVille town centre "This is where you can find the first clue it was where my parents were buried" said a voice. Twilight went up to her mentor "Celestia who is he?" Twilight asked "His name was Fire Star he was use to be a close friend but something inside him changed" Celestia replied.

 _ **Flashback**_

A alicorn with a long pink hair, purple eyes and pure white skin was playing with another alicorn with spikey brown hair, pure red eyes and also had pure white skin. "Come on Celestia your dad is going to make us milkshakes" said the little boy "Am not as fast as you Fire Star" Celestia said the little boy then starts to sing "Shine" by Take That. "You need singing lesson" She said to Fire Star the two of them then started to laugh.

 ** _Flashback End_**


	4. The First Meeting

The mane six looked towards Celestia and she took them where his parent's grave was. At the graves there was a man in royal amour sat down at the graves. "Hello Celestia" the man said he stood up and turned around but something caught his eye and purple alicorn "What do you want" she said in a battle stance. "So who is pretty girl" He said whilst looking at Twilight "Don't even harm her Fire Star" Celestia said "Where are my manners" the said before he was cut off "You can shove your ass" Celestia shouted and charged at him and he moved out of the way hitting her on the neck knocking her out cold. "Now where was I… ah I am Fire Star the prince of fire" Fire said and then he vanished and he dropped a letter that was addressed to Celestia.


	5. Another Flashback

Fire Star had just knocked out Celestia when she was knocked out she had a flash back

 _ **Flash Back**_

A teen Celestia and Fire Star were battling each other. "Why did you banish her, she did nothing to you!" He cried out "She killed Starswirl!" Celestia shouted. Fire Star charged at Celestia and pined her against a wall "Why would Starlight kill her own father, he tried to kill her" he said he then threw her through a wall and she landed in a room where the Elements Of Harmony were. He then charged at her again, Celestia then quickly used the Elements, he tried to get out of the way but he was to late and his last words were "I thought we were friends" he said then he was completely turned to stone "I was never you're friend" Celestia said.


	6. Him

The mane six was having lunch before they set out to the hometown of Fire Star, Star Light City a city where everypony is alicorn. Twilight couldn't but shake this strange felling for Fire Star it felt so similar to the same felling when she first met Flash Sentry but she just had a crush on him, she kept telling her self that she doesn't like Fire Star that he just a cold hearted monster "I don't like him he's a monster he doesn't have a heart" she thought to her self but then again sometimes someone must lie even a princess. Rarity noticed her best friend wasn't touching her oats "Twilight darling are you okay you haven't touched your oats" Rarity said with a concern look on her face "Yeah man you wasn't moving at all" Rainbow said form above the princess with that twilight was snapped out of her train of thought "Oh sorry I was just thinking about something" she replied and started eating her oats but she could get that smile of Fire Star's and the way he looks at her out of her head he was just to handsome to stop thinking about even for a second but that wasn't the only thing about him she couldn't get out of her head she wanted to know why he went evil and to know his mysterious past.


	7. Her

_**(Fire Star Prov)**_

Why can't I stop thinking about her she's the student of my enemy, her beauty will be my own undoing. When ever am around her I feel like a mindless pony who can't stop staring into her sparking violent eyes even being on the other side of the world I feel like that she's standing right in front of me. I love everything about right from the way she smile's down to the way that she smell's like fresh roses on a summer day oh how I would do anything to be with her but that would never happen, she would never ever fall for someone like me a cold heartless monster. I think am falling in love with this Princess Twilight Sparkle even at the mention of her name I go wobbly at the knees but even if she had the same feelings as I have for her we could never be together because she's a princess who was to protect her subjects as for me I lost my title of prince and became a monster that even Satan himself would be to afraid to even look at. Why did god send down Twilight Sparkle a angel no a goddess to torment me, oh woe me.


	8. Star Light City Part 1

The Mane six and Celestia had reached the outskirts of Star Light City that was home to every alicorn that has ever existed. The once great city was in ruins that shown the signs of war. "Hey Princess Celestia what happened here it looks like someone set of a bomb" Rainbow asked the older princess. The sun princess let out a quiet sign "The city was bombed but it wasn't a normal bomb it was a nuclear warhead designed and built by Fire Star it was originally built to stop the dragons from invading but Fire Star had other plans" Celestia said with anger in her voice. The mane six looked at the city with disgust "I say we go up to him and use the elements on him" Rainbow stated while pounding her fist together. "That won't work against him this time around don't mistake him for a fool" Celestia said to the mane six, the mane six started to head towards the heart of the once great city hoping to find him or another clue to where he could be.

As they walked down a street Twilight noticed a intact letter laying on a wall, she used her magic to grad the letter hoping to find out who it was addressed to which shocked her the letter was addressed to her "You coming sugar cube" Applejack asked her friend, twilight had replied with a simple nodded and slipped the letter into her bag so she could read it when no one was looking.


	9. Star Light City Part 2: The Letter

The sun has set and everyone has fallen asleep except a certain young princess who was reaching into her bag and pulled out a letter that was in a sealed envelope with the royal seal on it _"Now lets see what it says"_ Twilight thought to herself, she opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper with some writing on it. _"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle As soon as you_ _finish reading this I would like you to come to the mansion on Star Street, I won't force you to come if you don't want to but if you do come I won't even lay a finger on you I just want a simple chat with you. Fire Star"_ Twilight read to herself in her head. Twilight had kept thinking what would he want to talk about _"I can't trust this guy he's a monster, well that's what Celestia say's he is, what should I do?"_ the young princess thought to herself then she made up her mind she was going to the mansion on Star Street to see what he wanted to talk about with her.


	10. Star Light City Part 3: The talk

Twilight was now standing outside of the gated fencing of the mansion which was pretty easy to find since it wasn't to far form where she and the other's where sleeping. She was about to spread her wings to fly over the gate but it opened for her granting her accesses, she walked down the gravel drive and stopped in front of a white five stories mansion the beauty of it would put Canterlot palace to shame and the building didn't have a single scratch on it. She went up to the giant oak doors and knocked on them and a second later the sound of keys jingling about could be heard followed by a light click. The doors opened inward and standing there was a tired looking Fire Star he was wearing a pure red dressing gown, a plain white long sleeved top with a pair of blue checkered trouser, he was holding a pair of keys in one and in the other was a glass of fresh apple juice. "Oh I'll just come back another time" she said to the tired looking man as she started to walk away she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder so she turned around seeing Fire Star with his hand on her shoulder. He then took his hand off her shoulder and said "It's fine Twilight, come on in" he stepped aside allowing her in, he then shut the door behind her and thrown his keys on a nearby coffee table, he then proceeded to show her to the living room.

The living room had a large fire place with two comfortable armchairs and a dark oak coffee table in front of it. The two than sat down in the chairs and looked at each other for a while "Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked her to break the silence between them "Thanks but no, what did you want to talk about anyway" she replied. He then gave her a small smirk "Straight to the point, I like that" he said making the princess blush "Has Tia ever told you how I became who I am today?" he asked of course he known the answer he was going to get but he asked to make sure "No she didn't, why?" she replied wanting to know how he became who he was today "Twilight it's because she's afraid" he said gaining a confused from the girl sat in front of him "Afraid of what?" the princess asked the ex prince "Of you knowing that even the strongest of bonds between two people can break beyond repair" he said. Twilight noticed a single tear running down his face but shook it off as nothing because a strong man like him could never cry could they? "What makes you say that?" she asked the man in front of her "You may not know this but, me and Tia were always there for each other till the very end we thought but we were wrong" he said trying to hold back centuries worth of tears but he failed and let the tears flow out of his body. He put his head in his hands, Twilight went over to him to comfort him the best she could "You can tell me what happened if you want to" she said in a caring and motherly tone of voice "I had fallen in love with Starlight the breaded the daughter of Starswirl The breaded, one day Celestia banished her to another world because she killed her father I had proof that she did it in self defence to stop him from hurting her but Celestia didn't believe me and then one day I lost all sense of self control and I threaten her to bring her back but instead she used the elements of harmony all six of them but she couldn't use them to their fullest potential because she destroyed the seventh one the element of freedom my element" he said once again trying to hold back his tears, he had wiped the tears away and looked over to Twilight where he had found her fast asleep. Then picked her up and took her upstairs into his room and laid her on the queen sized bed "Goodnight Twilight" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead which made her smile in her sleep, he turned off the lights, walked out off the room closing the door behind him and made his way to a guest room to go to bed.


	11. Change Of Heart

Twilight woke up to the sound of things being thrown around the place and breaking. She rushed downstairs and into the living room where she found a tied up Fire Star being helpless to stop her friends and teacher from destroying his home **"Stop"** Twilight shouted catching the attention of everyone who hadn't seen her enter the room "What are you doing?" she asked all of them but before they could reply she said "Your destroying his only home he has left" Celestia began to walk up to her but Twilight walked away and untied Fire Star "Twilight dear what are you doing?" Rarity asked her friend Twilight looked at her friends but then her eyes landed on her teacher Princess Celestia she had looked at her with disgust "None of you have never gave him a chance to explain himself" twilight said to them with anger in her voice "Twilight he is a monster he can't..." Celestia was cut off by twilight **"HE ISN'T A MONSTER HE'S JUST A BROKEN HEARTED MAN WHO LOSS EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER CARED ABOUT HIS** **WELLBEING"** Twilight shouted at them which took them by surprised, tears began to poor out of her eyes as she ran out. Rainbow went up to Fire Star and tackled him to the ground "What did you to our Twilight" Dash demanded but she was pulled off him by a certain farm pony "What the hell Applejack" she shouted at her friend "Putting pressure on him won't make it easy for him to talk" Applejack said to her rainbow haired friend. Fire Star slowly got up from the floor and sat down in one of the armchairs "What did you do to our friend Mister Fire Star?" Pinkie asked him with her face right up in his, he carefully pushed her back a bit to give himself some space "She wanted to know my past and how I came to be so I told her everything she wanted to know" he answered the hyper girl question. Celestia then sat in the armchair in front of him and said "Why did you lead us here Fire?" she asked her old friend **(Fire is Fire Star's nickname)** "Well I only was meant to lead you here but you decide to bring some friends along but all I wanted to say am sorry for what I done over a girl that died many years ago" he said all of this whilst looking down at his feet. He said to himself every night would killing all of those people every bring her back to me no every night it was the same question and the same bloody answer but last night was a different question but the same answer, will she ever love me like I love her? No why would she fall in love with a monster like me.

"Fire Star, Prince of Fire and the bearer of the element of Freedom I hear by give you a second chance" Celestia said with her arms opened wide ready for a huge. Fire got up and accepted the hug "Thank you Tia and am so, so sorry" Fire said quite enough for only her to hear him "Your welcome Fire, I forgive you" she said back to him. So the two became friends once more but Fire Star tale is still not over for now. Forgive and forget.


End file.
